The Different raises of Gods
by Hieisteel
Summary: This is how Roman Greek and Egyptian gods into one story. There is one child among the Egyptian side that was the only half Eygptian god and Half human(so they thought). In this story you will find out others that are eather half greek half roman and vise versa same with Egyptian. I don't own any of the charcters they got to who they origanly belong to. Plesae reveiw
1. Chapter 1

TROUBLE IN MANHATTAN

CH 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pacing in my study and mumbling to myself. I tell my cat Ace to go and get Yusei and Akiza. Cause I need to tell them some thing. So, Ace left to go and get them. As they came in Akiza asked worriedly "Whats wrong Cyclone?" I answered her " As you two know I am the only half human on the Egyptian side . So, I need you two to go to Manhattan. I want you two to go and figure out some of out friends Greek/Roman parents are. Also there seems to be that when someone like one of us sets foot in Manhattan there seems to be a very powerful person to make them come back. So, your mission is to find Parents and to also find that sorse of that power OK." They both nodded and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akiza and Yusei were getting read to go to Manhattan. Akiza was the first to get done packing. Then there was a knock on Akiza's door. She opened it and Yusei asked "Ready to go?" So, they both left for Manhattan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I said to myself "I hope they will be OK." A voice in my head said 'Don't worry they will be fine. They'll met many different people.' I signed and said to myself "I guess we will have to wait and see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Akiza's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Yusei were riding a train to Manhattan. We finally got there. When we got off the train Yusei said worriedly "I feel some kind of tremendous power. This must me the power Cyclone told us about."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Akiza and Yusei were talking about the power that Yusei had felt. Yusei said "Its coming this way and fast. The man came was right in front of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yusei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That power is coming from this man. How is that posable. The man started to run at us me and Akiza jumped (skipping fighting seen you can imagine it). We sucesefully knocked him out. Akiza asked "Maybe we should leave him?" I told her "We can't we have a mission to complete." Akiza nodded in understanding. So, we picked him up and headed for the train station to take him back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''

They were on the train heading back when the boy awoke and asked "Where am I." Yusei and Akiza looked at him. Akiza answered him politly " We are on a train. We want you to meet our leader/friend. Also whats your name by the way?" The boy answered politely "My name is Hikaru."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl said politely "My name is Akiza this is Yusei." I nodded while saying politely "If you don't mind me asking. Where are we going?" Akiza opened up her mouth Yusei said before she could answer "You will find out when we get there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked to the window and said to no one in particular "I hope they return safely."

Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter.


	2. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

**CH 2**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They go to their original owners.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Someone came in said "Ms. Cyclone Akiza and Yusei has arrived. They also brought someone with them." I turned around said politely "Thanks Tsubomi let them in please." Tsubomi nodded she left the room. I went back to looking out the window. I thought 'Who is this mystery person?'**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

** As I was walking with Akiza and Yusei. Someone had told us that we could see her. As we were walking through the halls I noticed the walls had Hieroglyphics on them. I thought to myself 'I see that these people are Egyptian people, But, they don't look Egyptian.' As we kept walk walking we went through two double doors a woman was looking out a window. I noticed Akiza and Yusei down on one knee. But, the women said without turning around "Yusei, Akiza glad you two made it home safe and sound. But, who is this that you brought with you. You know the rules plus you guys had a mission. You came back with him. Do you mind explaining this." After that last sentence she turned around "Arise you two." I thought 'She must be something if they will do that to her. But, who is she exactly.'**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Akiza said apologetically "Sorry Mr. Cyclone we kinda had a little ancident." Hikaru thought to himself 'Guess her name is Cyclone but why call her ms. For' Cyclone was standing in front of them. She said "I guess that can't be helped. Boy what is you name?" Hikaru told her politely "My name is Hikaru."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I nodded while saying "I guess I can put you up for the night. Tsubomi can you come in here please?" She came is asked "Yes, Ms. Cyclone what is it that you need?" I asked her "Can you talk our guest to an empty room?" She nodded I turned to Hikaru said "Go with her OK." Tsubomi and Hikaru left. **

** I turned to Akiza and Yusei told them sternly "You two get some sleep. I will want some answers on the boy. What happened there as well. I am going to take the boy back myself. After I have had a debrief on everything." Akiza and Yusei both said at the same time with worry "But, do you really think is alright for you to be leaving this place?" I told them "I'm pretty sure it will be fine OK. Plus I wand to speak to someone. I believe the boy is Greek. I need to speak to someone that is in Camp Half Blood. So, I will need you two here to keep this place safe and everyone that's here. So, go get some sleep cause your debriefing will be early in the morning." They nodded and left.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Me and this girl named Tsubomi were walking trough the halls. I asked "What is with the girl known as Cyclone?" Tsubomi answered "She is the only half Egyptian half human. That's why we all treat her with respect." I said "So, she is a demigod but on the Egyptian side." She nodded. The rest of the walk was quite. Till Tsubomi said "We are here this is your room. If you need anything let me, Akiza, or Yusei know. I am five doors down to the left of your door. Akiza is five doors down to your right. And Yusei is three doors down to you left." I nodded in understandment. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I signed to myself for the upteenth time today. So, I took a walk down the halls. Till I seen the boy that Akiza and Yusei brought back with them. I thought to myself "He shouldn't be walking by his self especially when he dose not know where he is going, Plus I don't really trust the kid. What is his name again. Oh yeah Hikaru.' I yelled "Hikaru come over here!"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

** After Tsubomi left me. I decided to go and explore this place. Then all of a sudden I heard someone yell "Hikaru come over here!" I turned saw Cyclone. I walked over to her asked politely "Yes?" Come with me you will walk with me for a bit." I looked at her but followed her nonetheless. But, I looked down then to her I guess I did this for 10 minutes.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Cyclone noticed Hikaru looking down then to her she thought 'He must be nervous or has a question.' She said very irritated "If you have something to say or ask then say or ask it." Hikaru looked shocked by how she knew something was up. He asked "How long will I be here?" Cyclone answered bluntly "I'm taking you back myself eather tomorrow or the next day. It bepenes on thing that I have to do. But, I have a queston for you. Are you Greek or Roman?" Hikaru was taken aback by that he answered "I'm Greek." Cyclone simply nodded but said "I want you to take me to camp Half Blood OK. I wish to speak to Chiron and Dionysus."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I was surprised that she knew about them. I nodded. She said to me "You better get some sleep just in case we go tomorrow." I just noticed that we were at my room she left me. I thought 'Wow, she is kinda odd in her own way knowing she is the only demigod on the Egyptian side.'**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I got up and headed to the throne room. I thought "Akiza and Yusei should be there in about 5 minutes so I better get there and fast.' I signed as I made it just in time. Akiza and Yusei was there.**

**~~~~~~~~~~``Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Is that all that happened you two" I said while sitting on the throne chair. The both nodded I told them "Thank you Akiza and Yusei. You may go back to bed if you wish cause I will be leaving for Manhattan in a few short hours. If you need anything I will be in my room I might stay in Manhattan over night. But, not for sure so I will pack just in case." They nodded and left. I went to my room get packed to go I had already to Tsubomi to tell Hikaru that we will leave in a few short hours. Right before I was done a knock came on my door. I answered it. I said surprise "Yusei what do you need?" Yusei said to me "Let me come with you Cyclone." I shook my head "No, I need you here with Akiza and Tsubomi. To help protect everyone. Plus I want you and Akiza to show Tsubomi how to defend and attack just in case we are attacked and since she is the Daughter of Ma'at she doesn't know any attack and defensive moves yet. So, that is what I want you to do while I am gone OK." Yusei nodded and left. I shut my door to finish packing. When I was done I told Tsubomi to get Hikaru and bring him here so we can leave. **

**~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** We finally made it to Manhattan I showed her the way to Camp half blood. While we were walking. I was thinking to myself 'What is with this Cyclone girl anyway.' I was knocked out of my train of thought by Cyclone saying "Wow, with all my life I have never been to this part of Manhattan before." I was taken aback by that. I told her simply "This way Cyclone. Also I don't know if you will be able to get through the barrier." But, before she could say anything we made it to the barrier. I said simply "Can you make it through the barrier." I started to walk through then she also walked through it too. I thought 'She can get through the barrier then she has to be part Greek but she is the only half blood on the Egyptian side. I wonder if she is Greek too.'**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~**

** I guess Hikaru was surprised that I made it through the barrier. While we were walking there was five people standing in our way. Hikaru said "Hello Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and Thalia." One of them said in a worried tone "Where have you been Hikaru. Also who is that?" Hikaru started "I had been across the river with her. This" I cut him off "My name is Cyclone and that is all you need to know. I would like to talk to Chiron and Dionysus please." Hikaru said "Annabeth I told her I would take her to see them." The girl he was referring to shook her head no. But, another said "Hikaru go ahead and take her to go see them. But, when you do go suit up and go train." Hikaru nodded. He began walking away. As I followed him. But, Thalia, Tyson and Grover followed us. Hikaru said "Thalia, Grover and Tyson I will finish taking her the rest of the way." They nodded and left. I continued to follow Hikaru. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I knocked on the door that led to where Mr. D is at. A voice came in "Come in." I thought 'That sounded like Chiron. We walked in and Chiron said without looking up from what he was doing "What is it Hikaru and who is that. That you have with you?"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** WOW I was impressed that he knew that it was Hikaru and knew I was with him. Hikaru asked politely "Chiron this is Cyclone she wants to talk to you and Mr. D." Chiron said "Dionysus will be back in a minute."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Mr. D came into the room and said "Kaoru what are you doing here? Also did you ever find our twin sister? Also who is that?" Hikaru shook his head while saying "Its Hikaru and no I haven't yet. Also this is Cyclone she wants to talk to you and Chiron."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I thought 'Wait a minute did he just say Hikaru's name wrong. Also, he has a sister? Wait, Tsubomi has a twin brother could it be that Hikaru and Tsubomi are twins.' I was knocked out of my train of thought by Mr. D and I noted that Hikaru wasn't there. Mr. D said/asked "What is it that you need? Also, what's your name?" I answered his questions "My name is Cyclone. I was wanting to know if everyone here is half human and half Greek god?" Chiron said "No, Tyson is not and neither is Hikaru but everyone else is." I said "That is what I thought. But, Chiron do you guys know what other half Hikaru is?"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Chiron shook his head no. Cyclone said matter-of-factly "I think I may know. I heard that you said he had a twin sister right. I know someone who has a twin brother but she dose not know who he is." Mr. D and Chiron both looked at Cyclone like she grew a second head or something. Mr. D asked straight up "What God child are you?" Cyclone looked at him surprise that he would even ask a question like that but she reluctantly answered "I am the daughter Ra the Egyptian God of the sun. Tsubomi is the daughter of Ma'at she is the one I believe that is Hikaru's twin sister." Both Chiron and Mr. D said at the same time practically screaming it "Your Egyptian!" Chiron continued "If that person really is Hikaru's twin sister then that would make him Egyptian too. And his mother is Ma'at." Cyclone simply nodded. Cyclone looked at the sun said "There is one more thing I do want to tell you. I am the only one that is a half-blood that is Egyptian. Cause, most of them are full Egyptian god or half Egyptian and or Greek or Roman God." Chiron stated "So, if you're the only one that is half human and half Egyptian God. I guess that makes your blood rare." Cyclone simply nodded.**

** Mr. D said "I guess we can put you up for the night." Cyclone shook her head no "No, its OK I was going to head back anyway. But, thank you though." So, Cyclone left and headed back home.**

**~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I finally made it back I was greeted by Akiza and Tsubomi. I notice Yusei wasn't here so I desided to ask "Akiza where is Yusei?" Akiza answered "Um…. He sorta" I said "out with it Akiza." Akiza continued "Went to um Manhattan." I practicaly yelled "You mean to tell me he went there when I told him not to!" Akiza nodded I noticed she was scared I said "Akiza Sorry I yelled I am not mad at you I am mad at Yusei."**


	3. Realization

**Realization**

**Ch 3**

**~~~~~~~~~~~Yusei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** As I was walking toward Camp Half-Blood. I heard fighting near by. So, I began to run toward it. But, what I saw stunned me like nothing else. I thought 'How can this be Egyptian and Greek monsters working together. Fighting the Greek Demi-Gods.' I did the only thing I could think of. I charged into battle with them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** We finally beat them. But, something told me that this was only the beginning. I turned around to talk to Percy. But, when I did a bunch of weapons were pointed my way. A girl asked "Who are you? How…." I cut her off "You must be Annabeth I heard a lot about you from Percy. Speaking of him. I got you message Percy." Annabeth said "Who… What… When…. How. Percy what's going on." It looked like Percy was going to say something. But, Chiron came out said "Yusei you have a phone call. Its Cyclone and she doesn't seem to happy." Everyone looked at Chiron then to me. Percy said "Yusei you might want to talk to her." I nodded in agreement. I followed Chiron to the Big House Dionysus handed me the phone I answered "Hello." Cyclone yelled "Yusei how dare you disobey me like that! Also why are you there anyway?" As she said that she was calming down. I said "Cyclone look up and you will see why." All I heard over the phone "Oh…. Ok. That's fine."**

** Hope you enjoy this chapter I know its short but I know the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Emergency

**CH 4**

**Emergency**

**I do not own any of the charicaters they all go to there original owners**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~**

** I look to Ra then to Zeus. My eyes still wide and im still speachless. I yelled "Akiza come in here please!" Akiza comes in and yells "Holly crap….!" I hang up the phone.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~Yusei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I said as I hand Dionysus the phone "I think that went rather well. I get up and begin to leave. I get to the edge of camp when Chiron stops me says but he didn't get to get a work in before Percy runs up to me with a worried look on his face. I asked "what's the matter Percy?"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~ **

** I told Yusei "We just got an SOS from Cyclone. It said that they need us as soon as possible there appears there are monsters attacking." Yusei just took off and I followed him.**

**Sorry this is not a long chapter. I have friends who are helping with this on of them has there own fanfic. His name is Cronias the name of the fanfic is Mythical Precure.**


End file.
